


Kettle

by plainjayme



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, Minor Injuries, Rated for cursing, Sickfic, sleepy sick days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainjayme/pseuds/plainjayme
Summary: Gail catches something and Helen does her best to take care of her this time.





	Kettle

**Author's Note:**

> Based, as always, on the brilliant, fantastic, lovely Yamino's Elastigale AU:
> 
> https://elastigale.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ah, yes. Yet another sickfic because I can't help myself and sweet things make me so happy. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you wanna: 
> 
> https://plainjayme.tumblr.com/

_December 20th._

 

Gail Fowler and Helen Truax lay in Gail's full sized bed, the blankets strewn all about and decorative pillows thrown on the floor. Helen had her tiny body wrapped around her taller girlfriend's. The sun had just risen and was casting a warm glow throughout the apartment.

 

Helen lifter her head and looked around with eyes bleary from sleep. She nuzzled back into Gail's neck with a sigh of content at the morning's serenity. She was so happy to be finished with school for the semester and to have her girlfriend in her arms. This first semester had left the young woman completely drained, so the peace and quiet of the morning was extremely welcomed.

 

A cough broke through the silence of the morning. Helen's brows furrowed and she pouted in confusion as she looked down at her sleeping girlfriend. Gail let out another cough and her exhale seemed to rattle in her chest.

 

"Gail?" Helen asked. "Sweetie? Are you awake?"

 

The girl in question squeezed her closed eyes tighter and groaned. She rolled over in her sleep and let out another cough.

 

"Gail?" Helen asked a little louder. She gave Gail's shoulder a shake.

 

Blue eyes opened slowly and met Helen's brown ones. The taller girl smiled a sleepy smile that was wiped from her face at the onset of another small coughing fit. Her arm flew up to her mouth to cover it. She groaned when it finally stopped.

 

"Sorry, Helen," Gail rasped out. Her voice came out scratchy and strained. She put her hand to her sore throat. "Ow."

 

"Aw, darlin'," Helen cooed with a sad expression. "You're comin' down with somethin'."

 

"I guess so," Gail responded with a pout that quickly turned into a smile. "Can you make me feel better, Dr. Truax?"

 

"Save your voice and don't hurt your throat, honey," Helen warned as she climbed over the taller girl to straddle her hips on top of her. She leaned down and wrapped her cold hands around Gail's warm cheeks and placed a kiss to her nose. "I'll be right back."

  
  
The smaller girl climbed the rest of the way off the bed and jogged out of the bedroom. The patter of her bare feet against the hardwood floors got quieter as she made her way to the kitchen.

 

Helen winced at the cold tile against her feet in the kitchen. She hopped over to the counter and stretched her arm up to reach an overhead cabinet. She removed a light purple tea kettle. Hopping over to the sink, she turned on the water and filled the kettle with warm water. She stretched her arm over to the stovetop and placed the kettle down to begin to boil.

 

While the kettle warmed up, Helen rummaged through drawers and cabinets for any type of cough medicine. She finally found a bottle of Robitussin that was three quarters of the way emptied and probably incredibly close to expiring. With a shrug, Helen closed the cabinet when the kettle began to whistle. She grabbed the tea bag and a jar of honey. When she went to grab the tea kettle and pour the water, the handle burned her palm and caused her to remove her hand swiftly with a shout.

 

"FUCK!" Helen shrieked.

 

"Helen?" came Gail's raspy voice from the other room. "Helen, what the heck happened? Are you okay in there?"

  
  
With her face scrunched up in pain and clutching at her burned hand, Helen shouted back. "Yeah! Everything's fine! Be back in a second!"

 

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath. Holding her burned hand close to her body, she stretched and grabbed a pot holder and poured the tea. She grabbed a spoonful of the honey and stirred it into the hot beverage. With her uninjured hand, she put the cough medicine in the crook of her arm and grabbed the tea, making her way back to Gail's bedroom.

 

"Sorry that took so long, darlin'," Helen announced as she entered the room. Gail had pulled herself into an upright position against the bars of the head of her bed. Her hair was tussled from sleep and her face was slightly paler than usual.

 

"What happened out there?"

 

Helen handed the tea carefully to Gail and measured out a dose of the Robitussin. "Nothin'. I'm fine. Drink up."

 

Gail's brows furrowed in annoyance. She looked down and scanned her girlfriend over with her blue eyes. Helen shifted under her gaze.

 

"Let me see," Gail said knowingly, placing her tea on her night stand and holding out her hands to Helen.

 

Helen sighed in defeat. She held out her burned hand to her girlfriend. "It's not that bad. Just a little burn."

 

"Jesus, Helen," Gail said in shock at the flesh of her palm that was beginning to blister. "Do you not know how to make tea?"

 

"Shush," Helen pouted. She sucked in a breath and let out a shriek of pain when Gail touched her hand ever so slightly. "Ow! Fuck, Gail!"

  
  
"Sorry! Sorry," Gail rasped out, her voice breaking more with higher volume. "We need to fix you up."

  
  
Helen pouted. "You're sick, Gail. I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

 

Gail let out a scratchy chuckle at her girlfriend. She pulled her injured hand up to her lips and placed a soft kiss on the uninjured side of the hand. "Guess I'll just have to take care of you until you can learn how to not pick up a hot tea kettle with your bare hands."

 

Helen pouted again and stood back up with a sigh. "Let me get you what you need and then you can help me. But then you're drinking that medicine and tea and we’re taking a nap."

  
  
"Yes, Dr. Truax," Gail joked with her hoarse voice. "Run your hand under some cold water for a few minutes and then grab me some gauze, antibiotic ointment, and I think I have aloe gel in the drawer."

  
  
Helen walked into the bathroom after an exaggerated bow. "Yes, Dr. Fowler."

 

Helen did as she was told and ran her hand under some chilly water for a few moments. She winced as the water hit her blistering skin but clenched her teeth and stuck through it. She turned the water off and shook her hand after a few minutes. After finding all of the supplies in Gail's bathroom, she returned to the bedroom and handed Gail all of what she's asked for.

 

Gail coughed into the crook of her arm. She took the supplies from Helen when her coughing stopped and patted the bed beside her. Helen sat herself down and held out her burned hand to her girlfriend.

 

Gail grabbed her hand and looked up at her pouting girlfriend and smiled at her.

 

"What?" Helen asked, shaking herself out of her pouting. She smiled at the tender look Gail was giving her.

 

"Nothing," Gail shook her head with a smile. "I'm putting some aloe on it to soothe the skin, and then some antibiotic ointment so you don't get an infection."

  
  
"Okay," Helen said with a frown as she looked away, disappointed she made such a mistake.

 

Gail smeared the salves onto Helen's burn and loosely wrapped some gauze around it. When she was finished, she brought the bandaged hand up to her mouth and kissed it once more. Helen looked back at Gail with a smile and ran her hand down Gail's cheek.

 

"Now that I've embarrassed myself, can we get back to taking care of you, sick girl?" Helen asked, kissing Gail's warm forehead.

 

"Of course, Dr, Truax," Gail rasped with a smile. She picked up the cup of cough medicine and downed it in one go. Her face scrunched up and she gagged at the taste. "That's horrible!"

  
  
"Don't be a big baby, Gail. Drink your tea," Helen warned.

 

Gail pouted and brought the mug up to her lips and sipped. "That's no way to treat your patient, Dr. Truax. For your first time making it and for burning yourself trying, this is pretty good tea."

  
  
"Stop teasin' me," Helen chuckled. She pulled her legs up onto the bed and climbed over Gail's body to get back to her side of the bed.

 

Gail finished her tea and set the mug back onto the night stand. She let out another cough into her hand. Helen frowned and reached out to wrap her arms around Gail's torso and pull her down into the bed. She stretched and grabbed the covers to place them back over their bodies.

 

"I think today is a stay in bed kind of day, don't you?" Helen asked Gail, running her thin fingers through the taller girl's hair.

 

"Hmm," Gail hummed, the sensation of the nails at her scalp and the medicine making her drowsy. "Sounds perfect."

 

Helen wrapped her limbs around Gail's body and climbed up so that her chin could rest on Gail's head. She kissed Gail's scalp and relaxed her body. Gail coughed once more, and Helen began to rub her hand up and down Gail's back.

 

"Get some sleep, sick girl. I'll be right here," Helen whispered.

 

"Mmkay," Gail muttered, drifting off in Helen's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My son and I are sick with an upper respiratory infection and I have lost my voice and have nobody to take care of me so I write it instead
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
